One Last Night
by ladyrlb11
Summary: In a lifetime, what was one more bad decision? But this time, she was determined it would be her last concerning one particular man. Summer Newman refused to suffer because of Kyle Abbott any longer. She just had to find a way to get him out of her system. Even if it meant doing the one thing she always hated.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the couch of the Jabot office in her soaked gown, staring out of the window into the stormy night, Summer contemplated her life. The choices that led her to this disastrous point. An as she reviewed each decision, starting from a child all the way up to now, she realized most of her choices were poor. Acts of rebellion or decisions made that put her in worse situations than before. And she found two common denominators with most of the decisions she had made.

Emotional first responses.

Kyle Abbott.

Either one or both influenced the decisions Summer made in the winding journey that has been her life so far. And what did she have to show for it? A broken heart. Growing need for alcohol that she fought daily. A missing piece of her liver. An attraction to unavailable, dangerous men. And in the deepest parts of her soul, a desperate need to be wanted.

The storm raging outside the window blurred as Summer's eyes filled with tears. A bright flash of lightning illuminated the dark office briefly before fading back to black. Thunder boomed. And the rain continued to pelt the window. It felt as if Mother Nature was giving life to the maelstrom of emotion swirling with her. Raging and crying with her as she reviewed her memories.

Suddenly the door to the office opened. Summer blinked her tears away. She couldn't risk someone seeing her crying in the dark. That would the image of her being a pathetic loser even more credence. And if there was one thing Summer Newman feared, it was destroying the family name because of that thought running rampant around town. Especially after the fiasco of her wedding to Kyle Abbott.

There was that name again along with a poor life decision.

A curse from a familiar, deep timbered voice made Summer freeze. She watched in silence as a tall, shadowy figure entered the office and shuffle along the wall to a nearby lamp. With a faint click, the lamp didn't flare to life. Another curse sounded out.

After she swallowed the lump in her throat, Summer said, "Power's out. Doubt you'll get anything to come on anytime soon."

"Shit," Kyle Abbott shouted. "Summer? Is that you?"

Summer turned on the flashlight app on her phone, shining the light on her. "Yeah." She flipped it around, illuminating him. "What are you doing at the office this late? Why aren't you out enjoying your date with Lola?"

After Kyle adjusted to the sudden light, he said, "I came to do some work. What are you doing here this late? I thought you would be at the Grand Phoenix celebrating."

"I forgot about some contracts that needed to be looked over," Summer said.

"Why don't I believe you?"

"I don't know."

She wasn't trying to be evasive with him, but Kyle had a way of getting under her skin. Digging his way to the parts of her she tried to keep hidden. The vulnerable, broken parts that shined as bright as stars once someone uncovered them. And besides Fen and her brothers, Kyle was the only other one that saw those emotional scars. But he was also the only major one adding to the collection.

The silence between them felt heavy. As if more words needed to be said but neither could find the right ones to say. Summer blamed it on their close proximity again. Their working relationship having become more entwined since Billy and Jack stepped away for various reasons. She had seen Kyle struggling with the late hours and the juggling of the various departments. And like the good friend she was striving to be, she had stepped in. Helped manage the day-to-day operations with him.

That meant long nights and some weekends. Which turned into the two sharing lunches and dinners. Talks about life. Remembering good and bad times. Summer watched Kyle struggle with Lola missing him. Argue with his new bride about his work hours and chasing his dream.

He saw her sadness at missing dates with Theo. The pair argued over her closeness with him. But Kyle also watched Summer pledge her loyalty to him, agreeing never to share the New York secret with Lola. Even though she, once again, encouraged him to do so. And he genuinely listening and contemplating her advice.

But the pair never bothered to discuss them. Discuss their past. The strange atmosphere that had been brewing for the past few weeks between them. The lingering glances. Slight touches. The ease in the silence between them. The excitement shared when a new deal came through. Or the strange way conversations of late had veered towards the past, tapering off when one or the other was afraid to go further.

It lingered over them like a phantom. A ghost of a memory that haunted until confronted. But Summer knew she didn't have the courage to confront it head on. She could barely survive the drive by she did in the past. And Kyle couldn't face it head on. Facing the past led to one of two choices for him: drinking or outright denial. He'd already done the first choice with them, now he was steadfast in the second.

"I'm going to find us some candles or something. We can't sit in the dark forever," Kyle said. Before Summer could reply, he disappeared back out the door. It seemed he was still choosing option two.

Summer sat in the dark.

Waiting.

Another metaphor for her life, she supposed. Always in the dark. Never to be seen in the light. Because who would want someone that would embarrass them in the light? That would choose to marry someone in the hopes of making them fall in love with them again? That would play games with the man that had her heart, mind, body, and soul but she was too afraid to realize? That wasn't pure, sweet, kind, and honest?

Why would Kyle choose her?

Summer sneered. Once again, she was basing thoughts on emotions and Kyle Abbott. And viewing herself through his eyes instead of her own. And coming up lacking against Lola in every category. Which she swore she would stop doing once she and Theo were enjoying each other's company. Because she had broken free from that mistake. She chose to be the bigger person in that disaster of a failed marriage. And Theo provided the perfect distraction.

Until he was no longer a distraction.

And she realized he viewed her as a ticket to Kyle.

Another clap of thunder followed by a bright strike of lightning. Mother Nature, once again, gave life to the raging thoughts in her head. But before she could sort through everything, Kyle had returned.

"Candles found," he said. "Seemed Nora the cleaning lady is superstitious an always packs a few away in the offices she cleans."

Summer replied, "Great. Now how do we light them?"

"Got a lighter right here, Miss Doubter," Kyle said. With that, he placed one on the coffee table and lit it. He placed two near the window, lighting them. Next, he sat one beside his desk. Finally, he sat the last two against the wall opposite the window. In seconds, the office was cast in a hazy, romantic glow.

"Let there be light," Kyle said with a grin as he spun around to face her.

Summer clapped with a slow cadence, demonstrating her annoyance. "That's great and all, but not possible to get work done with a power outage."

The grin slipped on Kyle's face. He stared at her. Shadows danced along his handsome face like a scene from a romantic movie or something described from a novel. Something twisted in her gut. Her heart squeezed. Her breathing slowed. The familiar steps that had been resurrected in the past few weeks. A dance that, with a flood of dread, she realized would never break from unless she did something drastic.

"Is something wrong, Summer?" Kyle asked. He crossed the floor to her. The candle on the coffee table illuminated his entire form. The black suit hugged his broad shoulders and tapered waist like a glow, revealing his fit form. And the classic white, button down shirt had been partially drenched, showcasing strips of skin that held her attention. Skin that she had explored. Kissed. Touched. Nibbled. Bit.

"No. Why do you ask?" Summer replied, tearing her gaze from his body. The desire flooding her veins terrified her. It was happening again. She was falling under that Abbott spell after only a few weeks of time together. And the mood created right now fit a silly dream of hers that she long gave up on after Austin.

Kyle said, "You just seem angry about something." Footsteps walked around the coffee table. The opposite end of the couch dipped. Summer flinched. "And you're soaking wet."

She held her tongue.

A warm, gentle hand cupping her chin brought tears to her eyes. When he delicately moved her face to stare directly into his eyes, the chain broke on the box hidden in her heart. The tender, pure feeling of love tried to make a jail break. And Summer struggled to contain it, no matter how much she repeated his wrong doings to herself.

"Seriously, what happened?" Kyle asked. "Was it Theo?"

A hot, fat tear slid down her cheek. "He saw Lola at the hotel," Summer whispered. Kyle's eyes widen. "I had just finished talking with my mom when I spotted him crossing the room. I realized who he was heading towards and I sprinted towards him. I didn't want him to be the one to reveal what happened in New York."

With a mumbled curse followed by a sigh, Kyle said, "I'm sorry he put you in that position. I'm sorry I put you there." His thumb caressed her cheek. She swallowed by a cry. "Why is your dress wet?"

"I dragged him to a secluded corner after making excuses to Lola. Berated him for always wanting to cause drama. I first thought it was just with you, but Theo's been doing small things to antagonize my mom. My dad. He even tried something with Adam earlier."

"Adam?" Kyle asked. "I didn't realize Theo was that insane."

"I didn't either," Summer said.

"What else?" Kyle questioned.

"It turned into something quickly. And that's when I realized I had to end things. He was becoming this walking time bomb where you were concerned. But it felt like he wanted to plant new ones." She shrugged. "He claimed I was a 'lame bitch' for always protecting you. Even after everything."

"Summer…"

She didn't give Kyle a chance to interject. "He disappeared for a bit again. I stayed close to Lola after seeing you go talk to Abby. I didn't approach her though. When Mariah and Tessa show up, I assumed things would be fine so I went to the bar. That's where I found Theo and Zoe. But they didn't see me." A degrading chuckle, hollow and free of humor, escaped from behind her lips. "I overheard them talking about spiking a drink. At first it would be Lola's and Theo would pretend to sleep with her. But then Theo realized you would never believe it. So they suggested you. And then Zoe would pretend to have slept with you, but would make sure to cover her face."

"Summer…" Kyle whispered. The look in his eyes, the rage burning bright mixed with the horror of what she was saying made her stomach twist. He knew what was coming, she realized.

"They were going to make it appear we slept together," Summer said. "That was when I realized, Theo may enjoy my company, but he loves hurting you and stirring the drama around town. Me and my bad boys right?"

Kyle shook his head. "No Summer, this isn't on you."

She ignored that statement because it was a lie. This was on her. She reacted without thought and jumped into bed with the first good looking man she saw. And the bonus of him not falling to Lola's feet or caring about Kyle thrilled her. Because she ached for someone to be on her side.

Summer continued. "I had heard enough, so I confronted him about it. Told him I would report him to security. He didn't take that kindly, but I didn't care. I warned him that if he tried anything with you or Lola, I would make him suffer. Zoe got scared and ran off. He told me off again before saying he was leaving and I should find my own ride own. Then he made a sly remark about me being your whore. Always willing to sacrifice my body for you."

Which, she admitted now, was partly true. Summer would always give Kyle what he needed. She would lie, steal, and cheat to get him what he wanted. Because of their history. Her love for him. Her adoration for his family. She never wanted him to truly suffer. Not like she threatened.

Summer knew how to work a deal, too. She would make sure to get something in return for helping Kyle. But somehow, it never quite measured up on his end. She didn't think he did it intentionally. It came with the territory of having a powerful, rich family. But somehow, it always ended up being her that paid a price in whatever mistake Kyle made.

Kyle growled. "That son of a bitch. I'll kill him, Summer. I swear it."

A smile struggled to appear at his words. He promised her such sweet things. But now, they rang false. She wasn't the one he would risk it all for. "I slapped him before turning and walking out the door. I didn't care that it was raining. Didn't care that I didn't have a set destination. I just needed to get out of there." She sniffled. "Especially after seeing you walk up to Lola looking as handsome as you did." She closed her eyes after that slip up. "Please forget I said that."

Summer waited for the hand to be pulled back. For the warmth to disappear. But to her surprise, another hand joined the first, cupping her face. Her heart skipped a beat. Her lungs ached from lack of air. And when he whispered, "Summer, look at me," she could only obey.

When she opened her eyes, Kyle stared back. The intensity in his eyes made the heat pooling low in her belly grow stronger. The only times she could remember him staring at her like that, the pair fell into bed together. "Kyle," she said.

"Don't ask me to forget that," he said. "I can't and I won't."

"Stop," Summer pleaded.

Kyle shook his head, droplets from his hair falling on her skin. "Summer, you deserve someone loyal. Someone that doesn't use you to hurt others. Or hurts you by turning to others. Theo was a piece of trash that never should have been allowed to breathe the same air as you. And that is my fault for not protecting you against him."

"You're not my babysitter, Kyle," Summer said. "I walked right into that mess all on my own."

"Because I left you wide open for someone like him to take advantage."

Was he….?

"Kyle?" Summer asked. She wasn't sure what it was she was questioning, but something in his tone told her there was more to his words. Had something else happened at the celebration that she wasn't aware of?

"I told Lola about New York," Kyle said. "After seeing you stop Theo from telling her."

Summer was stunned.

He swallowed. "She took it about as well as I expected. Tears. Angry questions. Accusations of not being the man she thought I was." He released a long, slow breath. As if releasing a heavy weight off his shoulders, Summer thought. "And she stormed off."

"Oh Kyle," Summer said. "I'm sorry."

Kyle shook his head. "Don't be. You were right when you told me I needed to tell her. You were also right when you said this secret was bad, but not as bad as I had built it up in my head."

Reaching up, Summer wrapped her cool hands around his warm wrists. She squeezed. Trying to push a small modicum of comfort into his body. "Give her a day or two to cool down and she'll see the same thing. I think it is just the not trusting her part that stings the most."

"You're incredible," Kyle said. She refused to acknowledge the warm tone to his voice. She wouldn't name it because if she did, that would be another step closer to having her heart broken.

"Yeah," Summer said. "Incredible."

With that, she made to break free from his grasp. But to her surprise, he pulled her closer until she bumped noses with him. Their breath intertwined. She had nowhere to look but his eyes. And his hands moved from cupping her face to one bracing the side of her neck while the other mixed into the tresses of her wet, blonde hair. He held her captive once more.

"Kyle, what are you doing?" Summer asked.

"I don't know," he replied, voice low. "I just know I want to kiss you right now."

Shock would not cover what Summer felt in that moment. Hearing that last phrase sent her emotions into a tailspin. Disbelief to confusion. Which morphed into fear. That quickly turned into acceptance. And that made the anger awakening in her blood hotter. Her head spun trying to decipher all the emotions his confession created.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to kiss you."

Summer tried to pull back, but Kyle wouldn't let her. "You're married Kyle. And you're just hurt that Lola stormed out on you."

"No," Kyle said. "No, this…this thing between us has been building for weeks, Summer. Making us feel on edge the entire time. You can't tell me you don't feel it brewing inside of you now."

Her silence damned her.

Before Summer knew what to do, Kyle's lips were on hers. A hot, passionate kiss that stole her breath. He made love to her mouth. Kissing her and teasing her in a way that she had forgotten about. But he reminded her with each taste of her lips. With a mouth like his, she could easily fall to her knees.

When air became a necessity, Kyle pulled back. Their harsh breathing mixed with the raging storm outside. Something was building. The tension felt too tight, like a bow about to snap under the pressure of a notched arrow. And with one slight move, everything would crash down around them.

"This is wrong," Kyle said. But he made no move to distance himself from her.

Summer nodded. "It is." And she knew in her bones she would suffer from him. He would have her feelings all tangled up in a knotted mess she would never be able to unravel. Unless she made the hard, harsh decision to shut her feelings off for him. Quit him cold turkey. Which also meant cutting off their friendship. Because no matter how hard she tried, a friendship with Kyle Abbott only led to another path of destruction.

"Give me one night," Summer said.

"What?"

The idea was crazy. And would test the willpower of her Newman and Summers spirits, but she knew she had to. Closure was needed if Summer planned to thrive again. So one last night before she severed all ties to Kyle Abbott. One last time to cut open that vein and bleed herself dry. All the while knowing he would run back to his wife in their little apartment once she got over her mad spell.

"Give me this night, Kyle. Afterwards, it never has to be spoken of again. Lola never has to know and if she asks, say I seduced you."

Kyle shook his head. "Summer, I wouldn't throw you under the bus like that."

He would, she knew.

She still craved him, though.

Without saying anything, Summer reached behind her an unzipped the top part of her dress. Fitting the gown would be black as she was burying the love she had for this man after this night. She would give all of herself to him tonight, letting her body say goodbye in a way her lips never could.

Kyle seemed to be struggling internally. But once he saw her slip the thin, spaghetti straps from her shoulders, he accepted whatever it was. And like before with his kiss, he attacked her neck with abandon. Kissing. Licking. Nibbling. Biting. Leaving marks that would bruise tomorrow. Reminders of this last night. But like everything else, it would fade overtime. Still, he devoured the tender, white flesh as if he were a starving man discovering water.

Summer leaned back, giving him better access. Kyle braced her back with his hands while kissing down her neck to the top of her dress. He lavished every inch of her available skin with attention. She felt wanted. Needed. Like a delicacy that should be savored. Something she hadn't felt in years.

"Off," Kyle ordered as he tugged at the top of her dress.

Summer, in her mindless haze, pulled her arms free from the straps and pushed the top down. A moan escaped her mouth as Kyle's lips encircled a pert nipple. He swirled his tongue around it while his fingers pinched and twisted the neglected breast. Summer ran her hands through his thick, dark hair. She didn't know if she wanted to pull him closer and push him away as the sensations grew.

Kyle pulled away from one breast to pay attention to the other. His warm, wet mouth nibbled at the pebbled peak. Then he bit and tugged. The pleasure and pain mixed made Summer cry out. He knew how to play her body like an instrument. Pulling out sounds she didn't know she could make. Creating an orchestra of pants, moans, and whimpers. And like before, his free hand cupped and squeezed her other breast. Adding to the pleasure building within. Heat flooded Summer. Her panties were soaked. And her mind was nothing more than an obscure, lustful haze.

"Kyle," Summer whimpered. "Kyle, please,"

Suddenly, the zipper of her dress was pulled down with force.. She gasped, eyes flying open. He stared up at her, his eyes blown wide and black. "Stand up, Summer," he commanded.

On shaky legs she rose, hands braced on his shoulders. He pulled the dress free from her body, tossing it to the floor. She wore no bra, so her bare breasts were exposed to his heated sight. And he made quick work of the black thing, snapping its thin straps without much effort. Under the glow of the candlelight, Kyle gazed up at Summer. His eyes created a path from the top of her to the tips of her toes. As if he had physically touched her, a trail of heat mapped her skin. She closed her eyes, soaking in the sensations he evoked in her.

Until a gentle kiss touched her surgical scar.

With a gasp, Summer's eyes snapped open. She stared down at Kyle. Who stared at the thin, light pink scar above her hip. As wide as a razor and the length of her little finger, such a small thing reminded her of the biggest decision she made thus far. All in favor of the man tracing it with his fingers.

Emotions surging, fear leading the charge, Summer reached down and grasped Kyle's face. He looked up at her. A charged moment in the glow of the candle. But Summer refused to let it linger. She pulled him upwards.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

Kyle obeyed. While his mouth mated with hers, Summer started working on his clothes. She pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. He let it drop off his body. Then, she worked on unbuttoning his shirt. As soon as the first few buttons were undone, Summer snaked her fingers beneath the shirt. She raked her nails down his toned torso. That made Kyle pull back and gasp.

"God, what you do to me," he said, lust clear in his voice.

Summer smirked. "I enjoy making you come undone."

"Clearly."

Before Summer could say anything else, Kyle's lips were on her's once more. He bit her lip eliciting a gasp. With that chance, he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. She moaned at the feel of him tracing a path from the roof of her mouth down to the bottom. Their tongues fueled, but as Summer knew, he would win.

While they continued to kiss, Summer finished unbuttoning his shirt. She tugged on it, trying to pull it off his broad shoulders. Kyle helped with the removal once he broke free if the kiss, needing air once more.

"On the couch," Kyle ordered. "Legs apart."

If anyone were to know Summer Newman enjoyed a man taking charge in the bedroom, they would laugh. She was brash. Bold. Take no prisoners in schemes. Why would someone like her enjoy letting another person control her pleasure?

Because it made her feel delicate. Cherished. Desired. That someone would enjoy finding new and interesting ways to please her. To make her feel safe in their arms. And of all the men she had been with, she trusted only two enough to go down that path.

Kyle and Austin.

Summer did as Kyle ordered. With anticipation building, she watched him kneel before her. He caressed the insides of her knees. Tickling sensations spread throughout her body sending shivers down her spine. He leaned forward and nipped at the tender flesh. Summer gasped. Then he placed hot, open mouth kisses below her stomach to the beginning of her slit. She moaned.

"Kyle, please," Summer begged.

Instead of words, Kyle shared a heated look with her before directing his attention to her aching, wet core. He gently opened her up before placing his mouth against her center.

Kyle's lips were magic. Summer's toes curled with each swipe of tongue along the inner lips. When he kissed her clit, she released a cry. Sweat started to form a light coat over her body. Heat built up beneath her skin, searching for an exit in desperate need of cooling. For a brief moment, she imagined being beneath the thick curtain of rain drenching the city. But with the gift of Kyle's mouth that raised the heat within her with each touch of his lips, she doubted the torrential downpour would be enough.

Summer screamed and threw her head back when she felt Kyle's tongue inside of her. He inserted a finger to add extra pressure, skyrocketing the pleasure to a new height. She whimpered, moaned, begged knowing her release was right there. It came with a flourish when Kyle pulled back and swirled his tongue around her clit before giving it a kiss.

He could make her explode with pleasure. Sex had never been the issue between them. Kyle knew what drove her insane as much as she knew what brought him to his knees. But this time felt different. It reminded her of their first time. And the warmth of happiness that filled her because she finally thought she had her happily ever after.

As Summer came down from her orgasm and the pain of that realization, she wondered about continuing this. Extending the game between them would only end in her suffering. She should tell Kyle this was a mistake. That she regretted pushing him to this idea. Not so much for his sake, but hers. Because the lid on her deepest desires was continuing to crack. And when she sealed it back with tapes and staples, Summer knew her bleeding and battered heart would forever be changed.

But then Kyle kissed her.

Tender and sweet, he pulled her right back into the madness. As the storm continued on the outside, the one raging within the office heated up again. Kyle vanished the earlier thoughts from her mind with his kiss. Light pecks that made butterflies dance in her stomach. Her head felt light as a cloud, drifting away on the sweetness he brought out. She didn't even mind the taste of herself on his lips.

Summer opened her eyes at the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Again, their gazes locked. The heat erupted once more. As Kyle dragged his black slacks off along with his briefs, Summer maintained her gaze on his eyes.

A mess of emotion swirled within them. In an instance, it would change from regret to need. Desire to shame. Desperation to anger. It seemed she wasn't the only one dealing with a hurricane of emotions inside. But unlike before, Summer refused to ask. This night would be about what she wanted. She needed. Because it was the last time she would get it.

Needing a breather from his eyes and the window they provided, Summer looked down. Shadows were cast all along his naked body. Dips and ridges bringing to mind hidden desires she would enjoy. If only it were to last. And the thick, erect length that spawned another flood of heat from her core.

When Summer reached for him, Kyle batted her hand away. "This night is yours," he said. "Only about you."

Tears sprung to her eyes. Summer tried to say no, but Kyle sealed her lips with another passion kiss. He maneuvered her to lay back on the couch. It groaned under their combined weight. Leather squeaking with their movements.

The mindless lust overcame her again. Summer surrendered to it as Kyle's fingers traced a scorching path from her neck to the back of her knee. Their bodies were soon coated in sweat, the heat of the office and their passion combining to make the room hotter. Summer enjoyed the feel of Kyle's slick skin rubbing against hers. It heightened the sensations, driving her mindless with bliss.

Before she knew it, Kyle had entered her. The fullness first took her breath her. But when she pulled back to stare into his eyes, a feeling of home descended upon her. Kyle held still and Summer stared. Emotions swirled. Memories resurfaced. Fantasies emerged. It was as if this night was designed to both bring her pleasure and pain.

Needing a distraction from her thoughts, Summer said, "Move."

Kyle snapped his hips forward. Summer cried out. Again, he drew back before pushing inside of her. With each thrust, the pleasure continued to build. Summer grasped Kyle's shoulders, digging her nails into his flesh. She raised her hips, cradling him within her middle. And she kissed him with abandoned, desperate for the feeling of home to continue to flood her veins.

Kyle's movements grew faster. Summers kiss turned sloppy. Their passion was crashing together like the rain beat against the window. The heat cocooned them, driving their pleasure to greater heights. Summer was lost in the middle, spinning and twirling the storm.

A scream.

A cry of her name.

The pair came down from their high. Breathe ragged and hearts pounding. Summer let a lazy, sated smile spread. Kyle pushed back strands of her sweat drenched hair before placing feather light kisses. The pair stayed locked in their embrace. Enjoying the closeness. The human connection.

"God, you're beautiful," Kyle whispered to her in the stillness of the dark.

Just like that, Summer remembered the trap it was to fall for Kyle Abbott. Her smile turned forced. Her insides became cold. And she slammed door of the safe of emotions shut.

He wouldn't break her again.

Kyle noticed something off about her. But Summer never gave him a chance to question. She pulled him back under the hazy spell of lust. They spent the rest of the night enjoying each other. But also Summer was getting as much time with Kyle that she could. Satiating the thirst she had for him

By the time the storm had relaxed in the early hours of the next day, Kyle and Summer were cuddle up together on the couch. After a round of lovemaking on the desk, a quickie against the wall, and another round of the couch, both were exhausted. The even breathing and steady rise and fall of Kyle's chest told Summer he was fast asleep. Something that alluded her.

Because it was time to leave.

She rose from her position underneath Kyle's arm, gently moving it to cover his chest. She escaped from underneath the blanket he had found in a storage closet nearby. Nora really was a superstitious sort. Always has to prepare for disaster.

When she got to her feet, Summer searched for her clothes. The thong was beyond repair but her dress was salvageable. She slipped it on along with her heels had lost in the process. She threw her hair up into a messy bun before walking to the large desk in the center of the room.

Kyle made a noise. Summer froze. She waited, her heart hammering hard against he ribs. But when no other sound came, she continued on her path. When she circled around the desk, she searched for a piece of paper and pen. Once found, she grabbed the still glowing candle and sat it close by while she wrote.

Summer didn't intend to write the letter. But after the night she shared with Kyle, she knew she needed to. To get the emotions out on something concrete. Something for Kyle to see and to know. Know what, Summer wasnt sure. How he hurt her? Made her feel so low about herself? Had her questioning every choice she made after the nightmare of their marriage? Made her wonder if love was even possible for her.

A tear fell on to the letter, setting the corner. Summer wipes at another trying to fall. She quickly finished the letter before blowing out the candle. Getting up from the desk, she crossed back to a still sleeping Kyle. She stared for a short while before laying the note on the coffee table. Another candle blown out. She finished blowing out the other still lit ones. She may dislike him and want him out of her life, but she didn't want him to die.

The room now encased in darkness, Summer walked back to Kyle. He mumbled her name in her sleep. Her heart froze over. Bending down, she placed a gentle kiss to his forehead. With a shaky breath, she straightened up. She turned around, grabbing up her cellphone and clutch. With one last glance on his shadowed figure, Summer said, "Goodbye Kyle."

She opened the door and stepped out. With a heavy click, the door shut behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Was she an awful person for quitting Jabot in such a way? Leaving Kyle alone to handle the runnings of the company he was set to inherit one day? Summer wondered about that off an on for the last three weeks that she had evaded him. She had changed phone numbers. Switched coffee shops. Avoided Society like the plague. And even found an apartment to rent that Kyle wouldn't know about. All in an effort to avoid the conversation she knew had to be brewing in the back of his mind.

But, while Summer knew disappearing on him in such a fashion was wrong, she also knew it was what she needed. Her sanity was snapping thread by thread with each hour that she spent with Kyle. Yet, she didn't realize how far she had fallen back into old patterns until that night.

Summer closed her eyes and leaned back against her couch. Memories of that night flashed through her mind. The heat. His moans. Her pleas. Skin rubbing against skin. The sound of the storm raging outside. A feeling of weightlessness overcoming her. Followed by the cold, harsh wind of dread stealing her breath.

With a gasp, Summer snapped her eyes open. While trying to calm her racing heart, a knock sounded at the door. For a moment, a heart-stopping second, she feared it to be Kyle on the opposite side of the door. He had found her new apartment. He was going to demand they talk. That she explain the letter. He would yell at her for leaving Jabot when he needed her. Especially after she was the one that asked him for one night.

"Summer?" her mother's voice came through the door.

Realizing it is her mother, the fear flooding her dissipated. Only to be replaced with the jittery feeling of nervousness. Summer's mother knew something was up with her daughter ever since the day after the one night stand with Kyle. And when Summer revealed that she no longer worked at Jabot, that only made the inquisitive mind that Phyllis Summers has awaken full force. Renting an apartment across town didn't help matters either.

But Summer didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She needed to tell someone. Get the secret out before it burst out of her at the worst time. And she knew her mother would understand falling back into bed with an old flame. One that had burned you badly in the past. So maybe Phyllis could give her some advice on how to handle this. Not sink under the weight of the secret and the bundle of emotions it created.

"Coming," Summer called out.

She stood from her couch and crossed towards the door. Taking in one last deep, calming breath, Summer opened the door. On the other side, stood her mother. Dressed in a pair of white, form fitting pants and a blue, off shoulder top, today seemed to be a casual day for her. Her shoes were even a simple; a black pair of booties. Summer guessed she had no plans to visit Adam today or go into the office for the Grand Phoenix. It still surprised her that Phyllis managed to pull a last minute business move that gained her quarter control of the hotel. But that was her mother, always able to land on her feet somehow.

Summer smiled at her mother, stepping aside and motioning her in. When the older woman had crossed the threshold rug, Summer shut the door. She sent up a silent prayer for strength before moving back towards her mother, who had plopped down on the chair diagonal from the couch.

"Hey honey," Phyllis said as Summer walked past her back to the couch.

"Hey mom," she replied. "What do I owe this visit?"

The familiar twinkle in her bright blue eyes sent the nervous jitters brewing beneath Summer's skin into overdrive. Phyllis knew. Or suspected, at least. Did her knowledge of scandal come from all her years of creating it? That had to be the case because the only other option would be she had psychic abilities. Summer feared that theory.

"What happened between you and Kyle?" Phyllis asked after a stretch of silence.

Summer's heart squeezed at the sound of his name. But with a vicious reminder of what she promised herself the moment she walked out of Jabot, her heart steadied. She reclined back against the couch, appearing calm in the face of her inquisitive mother. Who knew how to hit someone in the gut with a simple question. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Phyllis shook her head. "Don't play dumb with me sweetheart."

"I'm not."

"Summer," Phyllis said. "Honey, I know you. We have had enough fights and heart-to-hearts over the Abbotts and Jabot. And I also know you're not a quitter."

The feeble excuse of Summer being away from the office for Influencer duties was a weak excuse, she knew. But it was the only thing she knew to say to satisfy both her mother and father when they noticed not only had she not gone into work for a few days, but she was flying off to New York City for a bit. It was the only way she knew how to avoid Kyle. And the only way she could make sure no one around town would help him find her.

"Who said anything about me quitting?" Summer asked. "I've been busy promoting various things."

Phyllis only stared.

Summer tried to maintain eye contact. But the absoluteness in her mother's eyes broke her. No matter what she said, it would not seem believable. And the more she tried to lie, the more obvious it would be that something major went down between her and Kyle. Maybe just spilling her guts is the best choice? Maybe her mother would have good advice for this situation?

"We slept together," Summer blurted out.

That familiar 'I-knew-it' expression washed over Phyllis's face. She leaned back against the chair. Still staring. Still quiet. As if waiting for Summer to continue on with whatever else needed to be said.

Summer expelled a frustrated huff before saying, "We slept together the night of the Grand Phoenix opening. I had gotten into a fight with Theo and I just needed to get away from there. I wound up at Jabot and just hung out in the CEO office. Kyle showed up a little while later after a fight with Lola. We were trapped because of the storm. And we just…slept together."

"Sweetie, no offense, but I don't see you just sleeping with Kyle just because he happens to be in your vicinity," Phyllis said.

No. She wouldn't sleep with Kyle just because he was there. Feelings were always involved, even when she tried to ignore them. Bury them so deep, they would crumble into dust. And hearing her mother voice that out loud brought tears to her eyes. The feelings from that night swept over her. Her heart raced. She struggled to breathe.

"Summer?" Phyllis called out.

At the sound of her name, Summer released a sob before bursting into tears. "Mom, I screwed it up. I screwed everything up." She buried her face in her hands, needing to hide her meltdown away from the all knowing eyes of her mother.

"Oh honey," Summer heard over her cries. The left side of the couch dipped. Her mother's arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. A light, sweet scent of vanilla and a hint of something else filled her nose. Her mother's favorite body spray for casual days. A hand ran through her blonde locks. All the familiar tricks her mother used to use to calm her down or ease her mind.

Time drifted as Summer continued to cry. Her cheeks felt sleek and wet with the streams running down her face. She clung to the soothing presence of her mother. An anchor in the whirlwind of emotion overtaking her.

For the past three weeks, she has lived on edge. Worrying about running into Kyle. Fearing Lola would learn of that night. Fighting the all too familiar desire to text Kyle, to apologize, beg forgiveness, or just...talk. An addict needing her fix, but desperate to quit cold turkey. But Summer knew she had to stay strong. She couldn't go back. This was what was best for the both of them.

Her tears started to slow. She was able to catch her breath easier. And her brain seemed to be clearing of the chaotic haze her sudden cry fest had brought on. But Summer still rested against her mother. Letting her presence wash over her. Ease her. Just like it did when she was a child all those years ago.

"You ready to talk about it?" Phyllis whispered?

After a quiet moment, Summer nodded.

"Start from the beginning, then."

Summer said, "You know how I told you we've been working together a lot more lately?" Phyllis made a noise of agreement. "Over the weeks we were spending together, the feelings from before were coming back. And things felt…different between us. Like he realized it, too. Well that night, it just came to a head."

"Okay."

Summer pulled away from her mother. She looked at her. Phyllis's eyes glowed with that familiar love and support that Summer often questioned if she deserved. After the disaster with Billy. How she seemed to be blindly loyal to her father and his family instead of her mother. Something that she knew was wrong, but Summer had conflicting feelings about her mother. Which she could dissect later. Today could only hold one emotional breakdown.

"But I realized that we were falling back into that familiar, sick pattern of ours. We let old feelings control us and we make dumb choices because of it. And I finally understood, Mom," Summer said.

"Understood what?" Phyllis asked.

"We are only meant to be each other's 'what ifs'," Summer replied.

Phyllis's shook her head. "I'm not following."

"We could never get timing right because we're not supposed to. We are just supposed to wonder what could have been if we did get together. Kyle and I do this emotionally draining dance where one of us ignores our feelings for the other until it is too late. And we hurt each other for not being available when we need the other to be. I got with Luca because Kyle was off enjoying the New York City life and spending more time with work instead of me. Kyle found Lola because I…" Summer trailed off. She squeezed her eyes shut at the memory. "Because I was too busy chasing after Billy and trying to hurt you."

Her mother's fingers caressed her cheek. "Honey, we've already talked about that. I'm not angry anymore about that."

Summer opened her eyes. "I know, but I'm still sorry." She wiped at the stray tear racing down her cheek. "Anyways, Kyle told me he wanted to kiss me after I admitted my jealousy about seeing him with Lola. And I saw it, like a twisted vision of the future. We would always fall back into old patterns if one of us didn't stop it. That's when I knew, Mom. I had to break away from him."

"So you slept with him?" Phyllis asked.

Summer released a mocking chuckle. "It's pathetic, I know. But I...I just wanted one night. One night to love him again. To savor what would be the last time we were together because I knew I had to end it. End our friendship and working relationship. Because all it would bring was madness to us both."

"Because you would want to be with Kyle?"

Summer nodded.

"Are you ashamed of sleeping with him?"

After a quiet beat, Summer said, "I loved him first. I knew him first. But this Kyle was not my Kyle. He was Lola's. And I put him and myself in a stupid predicament all because I couldn't contain my feelings." She shrugged her shoulders weakly. "I realized that night I would do anything for him. I would even go through a scary transplant surgery for him. To save the woman he really loves."

Phyllis nodded. "Yes, that...that was not something that endeared him to me. At all."

"I mean, I wasn't an angel in that mess, but I thought it would make him look at me like he used to. Like I was worth something."

"Summer…"

Holding up her hand to stop her mother, Summer continued on. "That's another reason I knew I had to severe ties. The toll he takes on my mind wasn't healthy."

"I agree with that. But continue with that night."

"We slept together. He fell asleep. I didn't. I had originally planned to just leave and request a transfer to a different department. But as I was getting ready to leave...I don't know, I just got this urge to write it out. Put it on paper so Kyle would understand why I couldn't be the friend he needed me to be. And that's when I realized in order to save us both, I would have to leave Jabot."

Phyllis's fingers left her cheek and traced a lock of curls. She was quiet for a small period of time. Summer chewed on her lip, needing the light sting to distract her from questioning her mother. Whenever Phyllis Summers became quiet like this, her brain was spinning with wild thoughts.

"I get it," Phyllis finally said. "You have to break an addiction in order to recover."

Summer nodded. "Exactly."

"I don't agree with you sacrificing everything in your life in order to hide away from Kyle. You are a fighter my lovely daughter."

"Mom…" Summer whined.

Phyllis held up her hands. "But I get it. You needed to do something drastic in order to save yourself."

"Yes," Summer said.

Phyllis looked a Summer with a crooked grin. "So since Crimson Lights is off limits due to Kyle, what about I take you to this new coffee shop not too far from here. It has the most delicious scones and I hear they have this butterscotch blend to die for."

"I don't know," Summer said as she looked around her apartment. Boxes sat on top of her kitchen counter, appliances still needing to be put away to their proper places. The office she had set up across from the kitchen had some fine tuning that required her attention soon. And she refused to think about her bedroom upstairs that looked like a tornado had blown through.

"You need fresh air. It's good for the body and soul. Plus, if we're going to be spending more time on this side of town instead of the other, then I need to get a view of what I'm working with here," Phyllis said.

After a few moments of consideration, Summer nodded. "Maybe you're right. Staying hidden away like some princess in the tower sucks. And I haven't had the chance to explore, either."

"That settles it," Phyllis said as she stood from the couch.

Summer also stood up and dashed off upstairs. After she found the right box, she slid on a pair of dark denim skinny jeans and a simple, yellow top. She paired the outfit with her white flats. Today would be a casual day, so only a light cover of makeup and her blonde hair up in a ponytail would do. She walked downstairs and joined her mother at the door. The pair walked out of her apartment, down the three flights of steps, and made their way to her mother's car. As she got in the car, Summer realized a girl's day with her mother might be the start of her new life she needed.

The drive to the coffeeshop that Phyllis spoke about was ten minutes. Located at a busy intersection in the nearby neighborhood, _Mystical Java_ stood out with its bright, blue sign hanging above the door. It was a quaint, hole in the wall nestled between a photography studio and a boutique. Across the street were a barbeque restaurant, shoe store, and a jewelry store. Cars lined the side of the street, people walking along the sidewalks or disappearing into the stores. Not much different than the scene around Crimson Lights.

The mother-daughter duo found a parking spot along the sidewalk. They got out of the car and walked down the street. The sun cast shadows along the way, breaking through the tops of the trees lining the path. A soft breeze drifted through, caressing Summer's skin and twirling in the ends of her hair. She took in a long, deep breath. She started to feel rejuvenated. It seemed her mother's idea may have been exactly what she needed for today.

They walked into the coffee shop behind a couple. Instantly, the familiar aroma of rich coffee beans surrounded them. A splash of something sweet baking in their oven. A dash of low, musical tones. And the steady buzz of voices talking among the small group spread throughout the shop. Summer thought she had found her new hideaway.

Walking up to the counter, a girl around Summer's age greeted them. "Hey there. I'm Davina. What can I help with today?"

Phyllis said, "I have heard amazing things about you guys so we decided to come try out that butterscotch scone. And I'll have a Caramel Macchiato with whip cream."

Summer's eyes raked over the board. "A French Vanilla Latte with a dash of cinnamon and whip cream. Plus one of those blueberry scones." She had noticed the large display case next to the register when they first walked in. Her mouth watered at the cheesecake, but the blueberry scone at the end called her name.

Davina said, "Alright. I'll bring those to you in a few minutes. Names?"

"Phyllis and Summer," her mother said.

"I thought I recognized you," Davina said, motioning towards Summer. "I follow you on Instagram. I loved that necklace you last posted about. Saving up to get one."

"Oh, well I'm glad I could inspire you," Summer replied.

"Alright let me get to making these for you," Davina said before disappearing down the counter towards the machine.

Summer and Phyllis found a small table in the back of the shop, next to the white wall with splashes of random color all over it. "Interesting," Summer commented as she looked all around. "Really like the contrast with the brick walls lining it."

"Artsy feel, but I like it," Phyllis said. "So tell me, are you planning on going freelance Influencer now or looking for other work?"

Summer frowned. "I haven't even really thought about it. But it wouldn't make much sense to give up being an Influencer because that is a way to build my brand and help out other companies. Networking, marketing, advertising, great tools to have for business deals."

"True," Phyllis said. "But you know your dad will question why you don't come work for him at New Hope or go back to Newman?"

"I love Dad, but working with him sounds like a disaster. And I don't want to work at Newman just because I'm a Newman. I want to make my own path."

"I appreciate that and I figured as much. Which is what I told your father when he asked me about what was going on with you."

Summer cringed. She had given her dad the barest of details about her sudden need to quit Jabot and fly to New York. Business, she had claimed. But he knew it was more. However, Summer also knew that telling him would only lead to fighting. And she was so tired of fighting. Peace was what she sought now.

"Yeah, I need to talk with him soon. I just want to get settled first," Summer said.

At that moment, Davina arrived with their drinks and scones. She quickly disappeared to help another customer. Summer and Phyllis took some time to enjoy the treats. And they both moaned and nodded at the burst of flavors on their tongue. It was official, Summer thought, she would be making this a weekly, if not daily stop.

After a few minutes of enjoying her scone, Phyllis said, "Whatever you decide to do, I am behind you always. You know that right?"

Summer nodded. "I do. And I appreciate you for it. I think I need to just take a week or two to get my feet underneath. Get my head fully on straight. Start a plan for work. And prepare myself for when the time comes that I do run into Kyle." Because as much as she would love to stay hidden forever, it wasn't possible in the rich, sophisticated, backstabbing world they lived in.

Just then, her phone buzzed on the counter. She looked at it. Two notifications from one of her social media accounts glowed on the screen. Two unread messages. She clicked on the icon to see who the messages could be from. And when the names flashed across the screen, she swallowed.

Theo Vanderway

Kyle Abbott.

Summer selected preview, not wishing for either guy to know she had read their messages. Theo's was a simple apology and he said he wanted to see her. Kyle's message, however, was too long to show for the preview. But the first two sentences scared her.

_You can't avoid me forever. We are going to talk about that night Summer, and that letter._


End file.
